Typically, vehicle-mounted safety signs are used by a variety of different users in order to inform and notify near-by motorists of additional safety precautions which should be taken because they personally affect the user. These signs are often mounted on the rear interior or exterior windshield of a vehicle to display the message to other motorists, emergency personnel, and to the general public. The use of these signs can be particularly beneficial for users who are carrying certain passengers or have a particular condition which would otherwise be unknown to others. Usually, a user displays notice of these otherwise concealed details to request a level of courtesy, respect, alertness, and attentiveness from other motorists, emergency personnel, and the general public.
Often, these vehicle window-mounted signs utilize a variety of adhesive methods to attach the sign to either the exterior or interior surface of the vehicle's window. These adhesive methods may include suction cups, stickers, static clings, Velcro, peel-and-stick adhesives, etc.
Many known vehicle-mounted safety signs are simple structures, comprising a flat surface displaying words and/or graphics that adhere to the surface of a vehicle window. However, because driving is a part of everyday life for the typical person, most motorists often become inattentive and robotic, and therefore, these simple vehicle-mounted safety signs often go unnoticed and fail to attract a motorist's attention.
Other known vehicle-mounted safety signs are capable of illuminating and feature a remote control which has the ability to change the sign's illumination modes. Problematically, however, these devices fail to include structural or functional features to focus the light facing outwardly against an automobile's rear window, thereby providing a more enhanced display. Moreover, these devices do not incorporate a variety of options to electrically charge the sign, for example, solar panel, batteries, and a rechargeable lithium battery. Additionally, these devices do not utilize motion sensors or brake-activation to power, activate, or illuminate the sign.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.